


In the Years to Come

by madisonlovesmakeup



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madisonlovesmakeup/pseuds/madisonlovesmakeup
Summary: Instead of going directly to King's Landing, Jon, Sandor, Daenerys, and the Brotherhood without Banners stops at Winterfell.





	In the Years to Come

It was no surprise to Sansa that Littlefinger was attempting to trick her into turning against her little sister, it was what he did best. Start conflicts. It had almost worked with her and Jon, at least on her part, Petyr almost made her resent her bastard brother, almost. But Arya was different although she had never gotten along with her sister, she knew that Arya would never betray her, but she couldn't let him know that she knew his end game, not yet. No this was not the right time. Even Arya agreed when she met with her in the dead of the night to discuss Lord Baelishs ways, she wanted to wait for Jon to get back, that way if anything were to go wrong she would have the King of the North standing up for her. She may be Lady of Winterfell but the Lords of the North still seemed to have the idea just because she was a woman meant that she wasn't capable of good decisions or something like that, that is why she needed to wait for Jon plus she interested to see how far Petyr was willing to take his game.

Sansa pondered all of this, while looking over the letters she had received from various Lords asking for more food or more supplies, she wasn't paying much attention to the letters as her mind drifted to other things. Like Brienne, she truly hoped that Brienne would be safe in Kings Landing but she had to send her away to make Petyr think that she was still on his side.

Suddenly a knock came to the door, "Who is it?" Sansa asked with a slight annoyance, she was in deep thought and being interrupted was the last thing she wanted at the moment.

A guard whom she hadn't bothered to learn the name of walked in, "Scuse' me, my lady. Didn't mean to disrupt, but King Jon is back with a party of people. Thought you should know." A smile almost spread across her face but she refrained, she hadn't an idea who or who wasn't Littlefingers little birds.

"Thank you, ser." Standing up, she smoothed out her dress and walked out of the solar. Unsurprisingly, as she was walking to the main gate Petyr suddenly showed up and began walking with her. "What is it now?"

"I assume you know that your bastard brother is back, I do wonder Lady Sansa, what that means for you. Will Jon continue to let you do the thing you have been so great at doing or will he take Winterfell back and not listen to a word you say like before. Jon and Arya were always close, weren't they?" Sansa rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe that he was trying to dig his claws so deep into her, she wanted to scream at him and tell him his mind games werent working but that would be stupid, she had to play the game just like him.

Sansa made it to the balcony above the yard next to the gate and saw a group of people, the one that stood out most to her was the silver haired girl, and she knew exactly who it was and thought how stupid it was of Jon to bring her here. A Targaryen in the North is just plain idiotic, the Northern Lords would not be happy. Next she saw Jon who was currently hugging Arya, she bit back a smile, she truly was happy for them, to be back together, they always were close.

One of the men that was in the party, stared up at her but she couldn't quite make out who it was, since he had a cloak covering his face, his only notiable quality was his height. Seven hells, he was tall. The only other man that tall- No, it couldn't be. Brienne had killed him hadn't she? At least that's what Brienne thought and what Petyr told her.

Sansa began walking down the stairs to the yard and she heard Petyr calling her name behind her but she ignored him. As she got closer to the group of men and to the one man in particular she was curious about she saw his facial features that confirmed her suspicions. She saw the scars that covered half of his face and the steel grey eyes that stared at her, she barely noticed the eyes of everyone else that were transfixed on her. Standing in front of him seemed surreal, like it was a dream of sort. It was stupid, a childhood fantasy of hers that she would see him again, but here he was, in Winterfell standing right in front of her. After he left Kings Landing she realized that she had a stupid crush on Sandor Clegane, and it sure was stupid, there was no reason for her to believe that she'd ever see him again, he had offered to take her away from Kings Landing and all the horrors there but she was a stupid child and denied him, and only after realized she should have gone with him. She truly wondered what her life would have been like if she were to go with him, she would have never faced the horrors of Ramsay or the unwanted touches of Littlefinger or the many more beatings of Joffrey.

Sandor gave her a small smile and said with the utmost confidence, "Little Bird."

Without giving it a second thought, she threw her arms around him, it took him a few moments to return the embrace but when he finally did she melted in his arms, her body went limp and she felt safe as he held onto her.

Sandor only broke the embrace when Jon cleared his throat behind them. Looking over towards her brother, he gave them both a queer look but ignored the reunion he just saw. Arya on the other hand, was smirking, acting like she knew a secret of some sort. "I heard Bran is home, where is he?"

"I'm assuming in his room." Sansa responded coldly as she noted the way Petyr was looking at her from the balcony. Behind the group of men was a huge box that suddenly rattled making Sansa jump. "What's in the box?"

"Everyone meet in the hall." Was all Jon responded with, making Sansa slightly annoyed. Even tho she didn't trust anything Petyr did, he had a point, Jon didn't take her serious, she'd always be the bratty sister filled with stupid dreams to him and that would never change at least not until she proven him otherwise.

Looking over at Sandor, he shrugged at her as everyone began waking to the hall. Sansa followed behind Jon and the Targaryen girl, Sandor walked next to her, and Arya behind them along with ththe other men in the group, somewhere among those men stood Lord Baelish listening to every word she spoke to Sandor, so she knew to choose her words carefully. "What happened to you?" Sansa asked, truly curious.

"Nothing that matters, not anymore. More curious as to what happened to you, there's a lot of talk."

"What sort of talk?" It was well known that she was wed to Ramsay Bolton, but not everyone knew the monster that he was, she was curious as to what he knew exactly.

"Heard you killed that fucker, Joffrey and flew away from Kings Landing."

Jon turned around and gave a look to Sandor as if he was telling him to shut up, making Sansa laugh slightly. "Neither of those things are true, although I assume you already knew that."

"Aye, you're not a killer, little bird." She wanted to tell him that he shouldn't be so sure but she didn't respond instead she stayed silent as they all walked into the hall. Jon took his place in the middle and biggest seat at the table at the front of the hall and Sansa took the seat next to him as everyone else took seats at the tables below including the other Northern Lords, her eyes stayed transfixed with Sandors until Jon began to talk.

"All of you are probably wondering what happened at Dragonstone."

"More so wondering why the Targaryen bitch is here!" As a few of the other Northern Lords cheered. Daenerys looked back at the Northern Lord who yelled such an obscenity at her.

"That's enough!" Jon yelled. "She is a guest and she will be treated as such."

"No! We put our faith into you and you bring back a Targaryen and even the Lannisters dog." The same Northern Lord spit towards Sandor, before Sandor had a chance to react Sansa stood from her chair.

"Jon is right, that's enough! You all chose to put your faith into him before you must continue to do without insulting our- his guests. It doesn't matter any of the old grudges our families once had with another, there's a greater threat at hand, the Lannisters."

"Actually-" Jon began talking. "The greatest threat now is the Night King and the dead he brings with him, that is what we brought in the box, one his hundreds of thousands of dead soldiers, were going to bring it to Kings Landing to show Cersei Lannister so we can call a truce." Sansas heart stopped for a moment and the room began erupting with talking and yelling. "Enough!" Jon's voice echoed through the hall. "We need to deal with the matter at hand, without worrying about Cersei trying to take over any of the kingdoms or fighting this war with us or Queen Daenerys. It'll be the best thing to do, show her what these dead men are like that way she realizes the threat, once the Night King is defeated then we will discuss dealing with the Lannisters."

"You want to make a truce with Cersei Lannister?" Sansa raised her voice at Jon, "And you think she will follow said truce? She won't! If she doesn't kill you all the moment you step foot into Kings Landing she will plot something against you! The threat of the Nights King maybe real but Cersei Lannister is our enemy and to try and make any deal with her is just plain idiotic."

"This is the only way, Sansa." She almost argued back with him but he continued speaking, "It is done, I thank everyone for their council." Jon said as he looked down at Sansa, "but my word is final and I've thought long and hard about this and it must happen this way, Trust in me and I will not disappoint any of you. Daenerys is going to help us, she has an army and dragons to help us defeat the dead. And now we have dragon glass the only weapon that can kill the dead, so now what I ask of all of you is to prepare, prepare for the Great War. Everyone seemed hesitant but nodded their heads in the agreement.

Sansa on the other hand was still in shock, she could not believe Jon wouldn't even consider her council, she lived with the Lannisters for years she knew how manipulative and evil they were and he was about to make a truce with them. They tortured her for years and now he was about to make an alliance with them. Without saying a word to anyone Sansa walked out of the hall and slammed the door behind her. She heard footsteps behind her but continued walking she didn't care to hear Petyrs advice on the matter at hand but to her surprise when the voice spoke it wasn't Littlefinger, instead it Sandor. "Little bird... wait."

Stopping, she apologized, "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you, I thought-"

"You thought I was who? Littlefinger? I keep seeing him look at you, like he wants to fuck you or something. What the fuck is he doing here?"

"It doesn't matter not now, how could you support this whole truce with Cersei Lannister? You know what an evil woman she is! You know just as well as me, maybe better, about what she'll do! She'll trick Jon, she'll betray and kill us all if she gets the chance."

"Once she see's that monster she won't, it's a deal for her as well, Queen Daenerys won't take over Kings Landing until the Night King is defeated, she'll be safe until then."

"Queen Daenerys..." Sansa huffed. "A Targaryen, the sister of the man who kidnapped-"

"I know the story, you don't have to talk about it, she has dragons and an army like it or no she'll be queen eventually and we should have her on our side when it happens."

Sansa felt like she was being watched suddenly, "Come on, let's go talk somewhere else." Sansa took Sandor by the hand and started leading him to the only place she knew Petyr couldn't find them. She walked as fast as she could to Godswood, and went to the private little cave she went to as a child it was well hidden, even more so now that winter was here and the entrance was hard to see. Sandor eyed her suspiciously, "Never know who is listening."

"Like Littlefinger?" Sansa bowed her head slightly, she knew she could trust Sandor, even if she hadn't seen him in years, he would never lie or betray her. "What the fuck are you doing hanging around him? You don't honestly trust him do you?"

"Of course not, but I can't let him know that not now. I have a plan as regards to Lord Baelish, I'm just waiting to snap the trap, per say." Sansa was now whispering, even here where she knew her words were safe from listening ears she was always cautious. "He's been trying to cause troubles between Arya and I, we've been acting as if it's working."

"Why would he do that?"

"Why does he do anything that he does?" Sansa shrugged. "I think he only wants me to trust him and that's why he's been trying to get between me and my family. But I don't trust him at all, he's a traitor, he's the one that sold me to the Boltons and he would do something so horrible again if it benefited him."

"Why is he still alive?" The rage was building in Sandor and it made her happy that he still cared about her, it reminded her of when Ser Meryn stripped her in the Throne Room.

"He benefited me more alive than dead. Now the Northern Lords are all on my side, not his, I was waiting for Jon to come back just in case he were to trick them or me, I suppose, now is time. I plan to have him sentenced him to death for his crimes of treason and murder."

"You have it all figured out, don't you, little bird?" Sandor gave her a small smile.

"Yes, I've been planning on how he'd meet his end since the night Ramsay Bolton claimed me as his wife." Sandors face dropped into a frown once again. "Lord Baelish believes I am as stupid enough to believe that he didn't know of Ramsay's ways but he'd be stupid not to, and Littlefinger is a very smart man. When I was still in the vale with him, he'd come into my room and give me unwanted kisses and touches." Sansa shuddered she never discussed what he did with anyone, so she didn't really know why she was telling Sandor. "Even without him selling me to the Boltons, that is reason enough for him to be dead."

"Aye, let me do it. Let me give him a slow death for you, little bird." Sansa let one tear fall from her cheek, she was sad about all the trauma she's been through and happy at the same time that someone would finally do something for her and not expect anything in return, he would do it just for her and no one else. She reached her hand up and touched his scarred cheek.

"You are very kind, Ser Clegane." Sandor rolled his eyes, but she meant her words, he is a knight whether he likes it or not, he is the most honorable man she had ever known, aside from her father. "But his life will be taken by another."

"Who?"

"Arya, she is a trained assassin now after all." Laughing slightly, Sansa walked slightly deeper in the cave and sat down on a huge rock. "Enough talk of Littlefinger, it really is a dread speaking of him. Tell me how did you get this dead man?"

"We went beyond the wall and grabbed one. Well it was a lot more complicated then that but that is the jist of it at least. We almost died out there but the Targaryen girl came at the last minute with her dragon and saved us. We rode a fuckin' dragon back to the wall."

"What a hero." Sansa couldn't help but to be a bit jealous, he usually hated everyone but he didn't seem to hate Daenreys, and she was gorgeous beyond belief so naturally she thought he had feelings for her and how would she blame him she literally rode in on a dragon to save his and everyone else's life. It was as if it came out of a story.

"Is the little bird jealous?" Sandor asked as he sat next to her on the rock.

Huffing, Sansa rolled her eyes, "Of what? I have no reason to be jealous."

"No, you don't." Blushing she looked down at the ground, she felt like a child again, blushing over pretty words. When she was a child many men used to give her nice compliments telling her how pretty she was or how beautiful her eyes or hair was and she would blush like the maiden she was but she was no longer a maid and she no longer received compliments. Men respected her far too much and the only one who told her she was pretty now was Petyr and coming from him meant nothing to her.

"Let's head back, we don't want to worry anyone." Sansa smiled as she stood up and began walking out of the cave as Sandor followed her. They walked in silence as they made it back to the keep, as they walked to the entrance she noticed Jon and Daenerys talking with her guards standing not paying any attention to the conversation that Jon and Daenerys were in. Suddenly they turned their attention to her and Sandor walking.

Daenerys smiled at her, "We have not had the pleasure of meeting. I am Daenerys Targaryen-"

"What were you two doing?" Jon suddenly asked.

Daenerys looked taken back by his bluntness but stayed silent. "Not doing what you think but nonetheless it is none of your business. Why didn't you discuss the Lannister situation with me before announcing it to everyone?"

"I didn't feel the need. It has to happen, I don't like it just as much as you don't but it has to happen."

Rolling her eyes Sansa raised her voice, "I don't think you understand how much I hate this plan. You cannot say you don't like it just as much as I don't, since you have no idea how I was treated by them."

"They killed father! I'm sorry for what you went through, I really am. But this must happen if we want to survive the long night."

Turning towards Sandor, "You're going to King's Landing too? Everyone is going, right?" As Sandor nodded, Sansa thought about what she was going to do and thought her plan was best. "Fine, I'm coming as well."

"No, you can't. Winterfell must always have a Stark and I trust you to run things here while I'm gone."

"How about you're not going to King's Landing because the minute the Lannister cunt sees you she'll demand that pretty little head of yours."

"What's to make you think she won't want all of yours head? And Arya and Bran will be here. You can trust them, no one can stop me. I should be there, I've learned to tell when Cersei is being manipulative, you could use my help." Jon looked at Daenerys who said nothing and then at Sandor who gave him a slight nod and then Jon nodded himself. "Good, glad we've settled that. But first I met settle something, come with me." Sansa said walking towards the Hall, as she passed a guard she told him. "Go get my sister and bring her to me."

 


End file.
